


The way he smiles.

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful, BertEren - Freeform, BeruEre, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has new found feelings for Bertholdt, and his feelings help him get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way he smiles.

All of these feelings came out of nowhere, which is what feelings usually do. One day you look at this man, this tall muscular man, and you realize that you have feelings for him. Despite the fact others fear him, or that it looks like he's hiding something, you just can't help but look at him. You can't help but see the stars in his eyes. All of these feelings and thoughts, they burn. Not only because I know I'll never have him but because of how much I need him. Even if I could have him for one night, I'd be happy. 

"Bertholdt..." I say, trailing off avoiding eye contact. I hadn't always been this shy, I felt as though he was someone I could be myself around in the past. 

"U-uh yeah, Eren?" He stuttered out, I could tell that he was scared. I looked up at him, and kissed his lips ever so softly. His lips were like feathers, so delicate to the touch. Bertholdt stood there shocked, unsure of what to do. As I continued kissing him, I could feel him melt into the kiss. He slowly pulled me closer in order to deepen it. I grabbed his waist, feeling as though the whole word was gone. As if it was just us. As if this kiss, this intimacy, was the world. I smiled into the kiss and he took that as the opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into my mouth. We stood there, fighting for dominance. Our tongues clashing with emotion and our breaths quickening. I caved in allowing Bertholdt to be dominate and as I did so he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his slender figure and swung my arms around his shoulders. Bertholdt pulled away and moved his lips down towards my neck. I was nervous, but I was also excited. He began to suck at my neck, leaving his mark there as if to say, "You're mine". 

I moaned out as he kissed my sweet spot. I could feel the tall man grin against my everlasting tan skin. I moved my head to the side closing my eyes as he nipped at my neck. This feeling was new. It was scary. It was wonderful. Bertholdt began to move and the look in his eyes got hungrier. As I realized where he was carrying me, I felt myself harden. With each step, my heart skipped a beat and with each breath, my body rose with ecstasy . Bertholdt slowly set me down on his bed, and took off his shirt. I looked at his muscles and how each one was perfectly placed upon his body. He climbed onto the bed, towering over my body with hunger in his eyes. It was as if I had released an animal inside of him. He leaned down and stuck a hand underneath my shirt. I shivered at his touch, this feeling being new to me. He grinned as he slowly ran his hands over my nipples, knowing that I would make a little noise. I shut my eyes out of pleasure and my breath hitched. 

"Eren, would you mind keeping your eyes open? I want to see the pleasure in them." He growled. I slowly nodded and bit my lip. He slowly took off my shirt, and I became insecure. I wasn't as toned as him, I also had scars on my chest. His eyes softened, and he trailed his fingers over each scar. He smiled as if to say, "Beautiful." The look in his olive eyes put me at ease. Bertholdt slowly lowered himself to my lips and hovered over them, right before using an indescribable force to connect them. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and when I gasped he then again slipped his tongue into my mouth. This time, I didn't try fight back as he explored my mouth. I felt as if he was an English man exploring new land. He pulled away, and began to run his hands down my chest ever so slowly to get a reaction out of me. His hand gently slipped into my pants causing me to flinch at the action. He slowly rubbed my member over the cloth of my boxers. This feeling was amazing, I've never felt this way before. I moaned out trying my hardest to keep my eyes open, Bertholdt looked into my eyes and grinned. He was enjoying himself, and I was enjoying this side of him too. He stopped touching me for a moment, and slipped off his pants and boxers. 

"Are you okay with this?" He said with concern in his voice. I slowly nodded unsure of how I'd feel after this. He slowly took of my pants as well, and blushed as he took off my boxers. I looked up at him as he put my legs over his shoulders. I gulped, knowing this was going to hurt a tad bit. It wasn't my first time, but Jean didn't compare to Bertholdt's size. He stared right into my eyes, as he eased himself into me. I gasped out in pain and pleasure. 

"G-god Eren. You're so tight" He said as he slowly pulled out of me. I laughed a little, as he pushed back in. This feeling, the feeling of him was astounding. I moaned out as he began to quicken the pace. He was grunting as he moved, and he grabbed onto my legs for better posture. 

"O-oh fuck." I gasped out as he pushed in harder this time. My body quickly eased up to his size, allowing me to enjoy this. Bertholdt began to move faster, probably as fast has he could. I began screaming out his name, and he, mine. This was pleasurable, even beyond that. I felt as though, he and he himself was the only thing in the world. As he slammed into me, he was hitting my prostate, causing me to moan as loud as I could, being unable to stop. This pleasure was the most amazing thing in the world, and as I looked into his olive eyes and gazed at his red face, I was happy. Not just because I was in the middle of intercourse but because it was him making love to me. I felt as if I was going to explode from all of this pleasure, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. The pit in my stomach grew larger and larger. 

"Bert....I- I....I can't..." I gasped out, hoping he'd understand. He moaned out, and I could tell he was about to finish as well. I couldn't hold on as hit pounded into me once more. I let go, squirting onto my chest then a second later Bertholdt had came. He slowly pulled out of me, and fell onto the bed. He smiled as he put his finger into the mess on my chest. 

"Just for a little taste." He playfully said, I blushed has he licked it off his finger. "You taste good." He chuckled out, laughing. I turned over and looked at him. I had so many things I wanted to say, but my words wouldn't be able to explain how I felt. He was like a melody that you always wanted to listen to, a song that is the definition of beauty. I smiled at him, nuzzling closer. 

"Bertholdt, I- I really like you..." I trailed off, scared of what he would say. 

"Eren, I feel the same way. Next time though, you should probably tell someone before you have sex with them." He smirked as he said that, kissing the top of my forehead. I smiled because I was in the arms of the man I loved. I was here, with him. There was no other place I'd rather be.


End file.
